1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical cover means and particularly to a new and improved surgical drape for operations requiring exposure of both legs of a patient while covering other parts of the patient and the operating table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One drape that has been used for many types of surgery including operations on limbs comprises a sheet having one elongated fenestration opening onto one end of the sheet extending inwardly toward the middle of the sheet. Such drapes are frequently referred to as "split sheet" drapes. Examples of such single fenestration drapes are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,497 to Krebs and Arps issued Jan. 6, 1976; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,268 to Miller issued Oct. 7, 1975; and 3,669,106 to Schrading and Winters issued June 13, 1972.
The normal procedure used to expose a limb for surgery using a split sheet drape is to raise the limb and place the split sheet under and around the limb so that it is received by the fenestration and rests on the solid portion of the drape and the end flaps formed around the fenestration are overlapped and secured to the body and each other by adhesive, suture or clips.
When exposure of both legs is required, two split sheets must be separately applied to each leg of the patient. This requires added time in the draping procedure and further delays the operation. There is also excess bulk and waste of draping material, many areas of the patient's body being covered by more layers of material than necessary. The excess weight and bulk of the draping material may also cause excessive heat build-up and discomfort to the patient.
In addition to the normal possibility of contamination in a draping procedure, there is the added danger of contact with the highly contaminated perineal area since placement of the split sheet drapes necessitates manipulation by operating room personnel of both sheets in that area. If contamination does occur during draping or is suspected to have occurred, all new drapes must be applied causing an additional waste of time and material. Contamination by the perineal area is in fact so feared with this procedure that it is common practice for operating room personnel to "double glove". They wear two pairs of gloves during application of the drapes and remove one pair after draping.
Prior art workers have developed various surgical drapes and sheets with two or more fenestrations for use in various types of surgical procedures, as in U.S. Pat. No. D. 256,161 to Oliver issued July 29,1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,723 to Moose issued Apr. 8, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,665 to Scrivens issued June 7, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,523 to Rudtke issued Mar. 9, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,161 to Collins issued Mar. 26, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,391 to Melges issued Mar. 31, 1970. However, none of these drapes is taught as specifically adapted for use in bilateral leg surgery as is the present dual fenestration split drape claimed herein.